


Young love

by Fandom__Queen



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6547654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom__Queen/pseuds/Fandom__Queen





	Young love

It was a warm evening. Mai and I were sitting on the balcony watching the sun set on our 1st anniversary of being a couple   
"Hey Mai do you want to go grab some dinner?"  
"Sure let me go get ready"  
"Ok we'll leave in an hour"  
"Ok sounds good"  
Ok she's gone I should probably get ready. I went into my room and put on the nicest clothes I had and slipped the ruby ring in my pocket  
I went back to the balcony to wait for Mai. When she came back she was wearing a long black dress we a emerald necklace and matching earrings   
"Well you cleaned up nicely for once"  
"Haha well it is our 1st anniversary!"  
We left the place and walked to the restaurant   
"So where are you taking me Zuko?"  
"It's a surprise"  
I was taking Mai to the best place I knew, the Jasmine Dragon. When we arrived we ordered and ate   
"Hey Mai do you want to go for a walk on the beach?"  
"Sure lets go"  
As we were leaving I heard Iroh talking to one of his employees   
"Awww young love I know it's a special night I can feel it"  
I started to smile, he was right. I took Mai through the cherry blossoms that seemed liked they glowed under the moon light the warm night breeze passed by making Mai smile. Trust me it's hard to make her Smile! We got to the beach and started to walk we took off our shoes so we could feel the sand between our feet. I turned to Mai and handed her a cherry blossom I found earlier and got on one knee  
"Mai I have known you since we where children and have loved you for a very long time. You understand me and put up with me, not many people can. So Mai will you be mine forever and marry me?" I said pulling out the ruby ring  
"Oh my gosh Zuko, yes!"  
I grabbed her into a hug and slipped the ring on her finger and planted a gentle kiss on her lips she deepened the kiss after a while we drew back breathing heavily   
"I love you Mai"  
"I love you too Zuko"


End file.
